


Crash Into My Arms

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Frottage, Kinktober, Lab Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony should have known better than to startle Peter.He’d just walked over and poked the kid in the side, thinking his extra senses would dull the surprise, but Peter jumped a foot off the ground and whatever he was working on exploded. It made a little popping noise, Peter said ‘oops’, then webbing shot every which way.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262
Collections: IronSpider*, Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Crash Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Seven - Accidental Stimulation

Tony should have known better than to startle Peter. 

He’d just walked over and poked the kid in the side, thinking his extra senses would dull the surprise, but Peter jumped a foot off the ground and whatever he was working on exploded. It made a little popping noise, Peter said ‘oops’, then webbing shot every which way. 

And now he and Peter are webbed together, Peter’s back to his front. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter groans, dropping his head back onto Tony’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean for it to do this. I was adjusting my web shooters and it just…” he makes an exploding noise.

“It’s okay, kid. We’ve all had a lab explosion before,” Tony says with a laugh. “You got something to dissolve this webbing?”

“Um… that was next on my list? I need to make more of the solvent.” Peter says apologetically. 

Okay, that’s not great. Tony shifts to try to look at his watch, forgetting oh yeah, he can’t move his arms, they’re stuck to his sides. It’s fine, it’ll be fine. 

Peter wiggles, trying to get some space between them. It’s useless, the webbing has no give. Tony grits his teeth, holding very still as Peter’s ass and thighs press against him. He thinks about cold showers, his dad, literally anything that might help him deal with Peter pressed so close. 

“So how long does this stuff take to dissolve again?” Tony asks. He knows that Peter was toying with the formula. Please let it be short. 

“Two hours-ish?” Peter says, curling in on himself. Tony can picture the hesitant expression he probably has, but hunching in on himself only pushes his ass further into Tony’s crotch. 

Great, two hours of being stuck like this. Tony can handle that. They’ll be fine, Peter will never know how Tony’s body is reacting. 

Then Peter squirms again and Tony hisses. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asks, worried. He tries to turn around, but of course it doesn’t work. 

“I’m fine, just- hit a sore spot,” Tony says breathlessly. Yeah, that makes sense, he’s old, he’s sore somewhere. Doesn’t matter that he hasn’t been in the armor in a few weeks. 

“Are you hurt? The webbing can be really forceful! Did I- should we call for help?” Peter babbles. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn’t mean for this to happen, I’ll be more careful next time. I swear.” 

“Pete, Peter, hey,” Tony interrupts his babbling. He has never met someone who could outtalk him, but Peter’s the closest thing. “I’m fine. I’m just- uh- I was boxing with Happy and he got a good punch in.” 

It’s definitely not that Tony’s hard, nope, that is not why he hissed. 

Peter sighs. “Oh… okay.” 

The lab is quiet as their breathing syncs up. It’s kind of calming, actually, to be bound up like this. It’d be better if they weren’t standing, but hey, this isn’t too bad. Tony’s getting kind of warm actually. He didn’t realize how much heat this webbing keeps in. The thermodynamics are interesting, maybe he should run some tests about creating emergency blankets with Peter’s webbing. 

“Hey Friday, how long has it been?” Peter asks, breaking Tony’s train of thought. 

“Approximately seventeen minutes,” Friday says. She sounds smug. Why does he give his AI’s so much personality again? 

Peter groans - why does every noise this kid makes sound sexual - and starts squirming again, harder than before. Tony bites his lip, swallowing down a sexual noise of his own. His cock is very interested in the tight ass rubbing against him. Dammit, he was so close to going soft again. Tony tries to shift his hips away, but with the way Peter is wiggling it just gives his cock more room to stiffen. Fuck. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter says, his voice drifts upward, like he’s got a question. 

This time Peter pushes his ass back and Tony hides his groan in a cough. 

“Is that…” Peter asks, wiggling again, as if to make sure he’s feeling what he’s feeling. 

What he’s feeling is Tony’s hard cock pushing against his ass. 

Jesus, he’d thought he was over the embarrassment of random boners. This one isn’t so random, Peter’s been rubbing against him for like twenty minutes, but Tony should be able to control his body better by now, shouldn’t he?

“Sorry, kid, it’s- it’s just the friction. Don’t worry about it. I’m not trying to- it’s just- can’t control it,” Tony finishes, his voice getting gruff. Peter is going to think he’s some perv now, great. 

“Oh… so… it’s not about me?” Peter sounds almost disappointed. 

Tony doesn’t know how to answer that. Would he get hard against anyone’s ass rubbing against him like this? Probably, but this is  _ Peter _ . He shouldn’t get hard at the idea of getting between those thighs. Even if they’re really good thighs. 

Peter wiggles side to side and presses back tight against him. Tony’s breath hitches and he tries to move his hands, tries to grab hold of Peter’s hips, to stop him, or grind against him, he’s not sure, but his hands are stuck anyway. 

“Peter,” he tries to put on his best warning voice, but it still comes out breathy. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter moans out. “Oh my god.” 

Of course the kid is probably hard too, why didn’t he think of that? Peter’s a sixteen year old boy, a light breeze could make him hard. 

“Peter, hey, don’t- let’s not get into something we might regret,” Tony says. He swallows hard. He can’t tell if he wants Peter to keep going or to stop, and that’s cause for worry right there. 

“We’ve got like two hours to kill,” Peter says. “Couldn’t we… I mean… what else is there to do?”

“Listen, kid, that’s not a good way to think of it,” Tony says. He’s trying to figure out a way to shut this down without hurting Peter’s feelings. Tony  _ wants _ to get off with Peter, sure, but he knows he  _ shouldn’t _ . If he were to tell Peter that, he would focus on the want part, not the shouldn’t, and he’d make it happen. 

“C’mon, even if it’s not about me, uh, I’m here, and I’m willing? I want to- I really want to, Mr. Stark,” Peter says quickly. He rubs his ass right against Tony’s cock, so perfectly. Tony bites back a groan, but Peter probably feels the way his chest vibrates. 

“That’s not- it’s not that it’s  _ not _ about you. I just-” Tony breaks off to moan as Peter rocks their hips together. He’s not going to survive another hour of this. 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter leans his whole body against him, turns his head to nuzzle at Tony’s jaw. 

Tony closes his eyes. Jesus Christ. 

“If we’re doing this, you have to start calling me Tony,” he says. He’s going to regret giving in to this. He can already tell. 

Peter nods frantically, and if Tony thought it was bad before, the way Peter starts moving is sinful, thrusting his hips back, rubbing against Tony’s crotch like he just can’t get enough. Tony works with him, thrusting against that tight ass. Fuck, and now his mind is filling with images of his cock rubbing over Peter’s hole, spreading Peter’s cheeks wide and fucking into him.

“Yes,  _ yes, Tony _ ,” Peter moans, panting. He whimpers and groans, and makes all kinds of pornographic noises. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Tony growls, snapping his hips harder. 

Peter slows down, shivering. “Wait, Tony,” he says. 

Tony freezes. Oh God, Peter’s finally come to his senses, has finally realized how fucked up this is. Shit, fuck, he’ll pay for all the therapy Peter wants, and if Peter never wants to see him again he gets it. 

“We should make it last, I mean, we’re stuck for another hour,” Peter says breathlessly. 

Tony drops his head forward against the back of Peter’s neck. The relief is so strong it surprises him. Peter doesn’t hate him, still wants to get off with him… for whatever reason. 

God, does Peter make it last. Tony gets lost in the slow burning friction, his cock throbbing, balls tight as Peter squirms, thrusts, rocks against him, and then stops, and then starts all over again. Tony can’t do anything but try to keep up, try to fuck against Peter’s ass. He kisses along the back of Peter’s neck, the only place he can really reach. 

Their thrusts get rough, and Tony realizes that he has more range with his hips, he can pull back further to hump Peter harder. He struggles and gets his hands free, grips Peter’s hips, driven mad with his teasing. Tony grinds hard against Peter’s ass, both of them moaning, panting, Tony’s hot all over. 

Peter whimpers and his hips stutter, he makes a choked noise, and Tony fucking knows he just came. He tries not to think about how ridiculous this is, him humping Peter desperately, but he can’t stop. Peter bends slightly, just right, and Tony’s breath catches in his throat as he comes hard, grinding against Peter with a loud moan. 

“Tony,” Peter sags against him with a sigh. 

They catch their breath, and the webbing slowly falls away, dissolving into white stains on their clothes. At least their crotches won’t stand out too much. 

Peter turns around, his face flushed, eyes bright, his mouth looks red, like he was biting his lip. He’s glowing with happiness. Before Tony can apologize, Peter throws his arms around Tony’s neck and kisses him. It’s a little sloppy, but sweet, and Tony quickly kisses back. He wraps his arms around Peter’s waist to pull him close again. 

They’re going to have to talk about this.

For now though, Tony’s happy to just kiss Peter and bask in their afterglow.


End file.
